T is for Teenagers
by InfernumEquinomin
Summary: T in my Alphabet Fics. KanazawaXMultiple; He'd had no clue he'd have to put up with crap like this when he signed up for this stupid job...


T is for Teenagers-- My Chemical Romance

Fandom: La Corda

Pairing: MultipleXKanazawa

Rant: Teenagers is like, the anthem for any high school/college teacher ever. Plus I wanted at _least _two of these to be La Corda fic. I succeeded. Yay me!

--

Kanazawa was doodling. However he was doing so with a stern face so as his students thought he was doing something important. He also had a completed (if out of date) piece of paperwork to quickly drag over should someone approach the desk. They were testing right now so, until one of them was done he had some free time.

He hated _working _during his free time…

He frowned and looked up.

"Kazuki." he snapped and the boy jumped, the paper falling to the floor, the boy's face bright red. Kanazawa sighed and forced himself to his feet, walking over and picking the tightly folded piece of paper up, Yunoki's face planted on his desk himself, and Kanazawa walked back to his desk with it, glancing back at them.

Ooh, must be juicy. They were looking at him, practically begging him to throw the wad of paper away with every look and gesture.

He sat, propped up his feet, and unfolded it.

The first few lines were normal "omg I'm so bored, I hate tests" type dialogue which was normal and he'd seen it a thousand times so he scanned down and his breath caught in his throat.

He restrained himself as he skimmed over the page.

The basic gist was that Kazuki had the biggest crush on his teacher and Yunoki was trying to convince him that if they both went at him _together _it'd have a better chance of success and that Ryotaro had mentioned that even he thought the teacher was pretty hot and…

Well it went on to list several co-conspirators which included everyone involved in the concourse, with the exception of Keiichi because quote "nobody even knows what he's thinking, let alone who he'd want to screw", and several other students, most of them male even, and former students, including the orchestra club.

And co-workers.

And Kanazawa carefully folded the page back up and set it on his desk under a couple hundred other pages and went back to shakily drawing his doodles.

He tore a couple pages of paper from pressing too hard but he didn't really care. He was a little too disturbed.

He grabbed the page again and threw it away then stood.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, continue on your test." he stated and slipped his cigarettes into a pocket. He slipped out of the classroom, peeking back once to see Kazuki and Yunoki both sweating it out as he just went to the back entrance of the school to smoke.

Just ignore it; this isn't the first time this has happened…

But what the fuck?! I mean seriously! _Shinonome _has a crush on me? _Really_???

Kawakawa took a deep breath and made his way out, pulling his cigarettes out as soon as he got out the door and lighting one up quickly.

He inhaled nicotine and tapped his foot as he thought, propping the door open so he wouldn't get locked out, and tapping his index finger against his temple.

Okay, there had to be a rational way to deal with this.

Preferably _without _making up some outlandish lie that he was married.

Kanazawa was contemplating just that predicament when the door opened behind him and he jumped, spinning to see who it was.

Warusara-sensei lifted a hand and waved, digging in his own pocket and pulling a pack of cigarettes.

"Don't you have a class in session right now Hiroto?" he scolded teasingly and Kanazawa in the back of his mind felt a small prod of guilt.

"Maybe…" Kanazawa grumbled then went stiff.

Oh god… was Warusara on the list? Maybe I shouldn't have thrown the page away…

"So how is everything? You usually don't skip out on your class." Warusara stated as he blew smoke up into the sky, clouds gathering for a coming downpour.

"Well at least my goal in life isn't to make my students cry." Kanazawa stated with a smirk.

"It teaches them resolve." Warusara grinned.

"Yeah, and how to cry." Kanazawa grinned back.

"Whatever. You're evading the question, what are you doing out here?" Warusara stated, Kanazawa dropping his finished cancer stick and pulling another from the pack.

"They're testing, and I caught them passing notes." he stated, hesitating before placing the butt in his mouth. Warusara hissed.

"Oh god, what was it?" he asked, shaking his head with pity for him.

"Apparently a large portion of the school is… enamored with me." Kanazawa stated hesitantly and Warusara blinked at him then burst out laughing.

"You couldn't tell? Dear god, girls _sigh _when you walk past Hiroto, how could you just not _tell_?" he laughed, doubling over with mirth. Kanazawa glared at him then frowned.

"Seriously?" he asked and Warusara looked back up at him and laughed again.

"_Seriously_. God, you're thicker than that Hihara kid…" he sighed, dropping his wasted cig to the ground just as the rain started dripping down on them.

"It was just, a little bracing to find out that half the student body and most of the staff were head over heels for me… you know?" Kanazawa sighed and pulled the door open, holding it open for Warusara.

"Well, you're young for a teacher, attractive, single, one of the hazards of teaching high school I suppose." he stated as they stepped inside, Kanazawa frowning.

"You don't by any chance…" he started and Warusara smirked, glancing over at him.

"Have a thing for you Hiro?" he suggested and Kanazawa laughed.

"Nah, didn't think you did." he stated quickly and the other teacher rolled his eyes.

"Oh god, you are irrevocably _dense_, I'm going back to my class, and no, I don't have a thing for you, if I did I'd kill myself because of the _impossibility _of the situation." Warusara groaned and waved a little, wandering off. Kanazawa smiled a little and made his way back up the stairs to his classroom. Maybe this wasn't so bad, I mean, it was easily handled, it wasn't like he hadn't had to turn down love confessions before, and really, there was no way everyone was going to jump him at once.

He pushed the door open to his classroom and the chatter died and they went back to at least pretending that they were still doing their tests.

"If you're finished bring it on up here." Kanazawa stated, slumping back in his seat and feeling a little better about his situation.

And hey, ignorance is the best policy really, if all else fails, pretend you have no clue…

Then he groaned when almost half his class had little notes at the bottom of their scratch paper dedicated to him confessing their love.

Kanazawa simply groaned.

Maybe this was going to be harder than he thought…

--

Two weeks had passed since Kanazawa had discovered his exact predicament and he'd turned down six teachers, innumerable students, and a rather forceful Azuma Yunoki.

Actually, most of his students were forceful.

Teenagers scared the living shit outta him… he jumped whenever anyone walked up behind him now.

Mostly because he was pretty sure that Kazuki had let the cat out of the bag that he knew about pretty much everyone's crush on him and he kept getting snuck up on by girls who thought that him not talking to them about it already meant he accepted…

He was starting to go a little crazy.

"Kanazawa-sensei?"

"What? Who? What do you want?!" he nearly yelled and spun to face Kahoko who frowned.

"Are you okay? You've looked… stressed recently." she stated, setting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine, why?" He stated, glancing around and brushing her hand off.

"Uh I just said--" She stated, frowning at him a bit as he spotted a couple of girl running down the hallway.

"Don't run in the hallway!" he yelled over one shoulder and then scowled, kneading at his eyes. "Thank you for your concern Kahoko but I'm--"

"You look _really _bad, like I said, you're stressed, maybe you should take a few days off or something." she suggested and he nodded.

He was getting paranoid… he was too stressed. She was right; he needed a few days off.

"Thanks Kahoko, I might just do that." he stated and she smiled brightly.

"No problem. So um, I kinda came over here because Kazuki wanted me to ask you if you wanted to get coffee or burgers this afternoon. Which is weird because he normally asks you himself so-- Kanazawa-sensei? Are you okay? You look pale." Kahoko stopped when she looked over at him and he was leaning against the wall, looking like he wanted to slam his head into it a few times, incredibly pale and haunted looking.

"I'll be fine Kahoko. Tell him yes. I _give up_." Kanazawa stated in utter defeat. Kahoko frowned a little and then shrugged.

"Okay, whatever you say sensei… I'll let him know…" she stated and frowned, wandering off to find Kazuki.

Meanwhile Yunoki was cackling evilly somewhere on the other side of school, convinced that his malicious and evil plan to get Kazuki laid had finally panned out. His accompanist stared at him with open shock and missed the rest of her notes in rapid succession.

End.

Awz! Oblivious Kanazawa is fun! Read and review peeps. Also, I really do know a kindergarten teacher whose goal in life is to make her kids cry… she's a mean, horrible woman. No, really, Admit it Jules… you are.


End file.
